1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to children""s toy train sets, and more particularly to an improved flexible track.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many variations of toy train sets have been suggested in the past. Techniques for fabrication have included using wood, plastic, metal or a combination of the same. Typically, toy train sets are assembled and played with either on the floor or a table.
Generally, wooden toy train sets include sections of wood toy train track which are of various shapes and sizes. A young child needs to easily interconnect the various shapes and sizes to form the desired pattern over which to roll the toy train. The more sophisticated and complex the track pattern becomes, the more the child enjoys assembly and play therewith.
Toy train tracks are commercially available from a multitude of companies such as BRIO(copyright) Corporation having an office in Milwaukee, Wis. and Learning Curve International, L.L.C. of Chicago, Ill. Track sections available from these and other companies include straight as well as curved sections, cross and switch sections, as well as ascending and descending track sections. Bridges, ramps and track supports of various kinds are often provided to allow elevating the track sections. Toy train track components and systems are described in the patent literature, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,104 to Adell and U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,812 to Ernst.
Suspension bridges have been developed to interconnect with wooden toy train track sections. Generally, a suspension bridge has a pair of stanchions for supporting each end of a suspension bridge section. In a suspension bridge (commercially available from BRIO(copyright) Corporation of Milwaukee), the suspension bridge section has a plurality of segments fixed in place by two lengths of cord disposed through a series of holes aligned in parallel in the segments. As a result, the suspension bridge section has a limited ability to flex in a vertical direction.
In view of the above, there are opportunities to improve based upon the prior art of toy train tracks. For example, previous track sections required many expensive specialized pieces to create desired shapes. Therefore, a need exists for an improved toy train track section that permits easy and efficient track assembly and can solve problems of mismatch.
The present invention provides a toy track section for play on a substantially planar surface including a plurality of spaced segments. Each of the plurality of spaced segments defines at least one groove in at least one surface thereof and an orifice formed therethrough. A cable extends through the orifices formed through the plurality of segments. A first end connector captures a first end of the cable and a second end connector captures a second end of the cable. The cable permits the plurality of segments to flex relative to each other on the substantially planar surface.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a toy track which includes a plurality of elongated segments. Each of the plurality of elongated segments has opposed upper and lower surfaces and an outer peripheral wall extending between the upper and lower surfaces defining opposing lateral wall portions. Each of the plurality of elongated segments also has a length along a first axis and a width along a second axis. The first axis is substantially perpendicular to the second axis and each of the plurality of segments is adapted and configured to allow the toy track section to flex in a plane defined by the first axis and the second axis.
These and other unique features of the system disclosed herein will become more readily apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.